Birds
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: JayDick. They have bond after Bruce's funeral in the closet way.


**I don't own Batman.**

**Warning: Slash. Smut. Don't like? Leave. **

* * *

"Ahh!" Dick moaned heatedly. "Ahh, ohh, yeah… Ahh…"

Jason swallowed as he watched from his place hidden in Bruce's closet. He had snuck in here to find some comfort of his dead mentor and instead he ended up hiding because he heard someone coming. It wasn't surprise that that the Golden Boy showed up. It was kind of obvious that he would come here after they said their goodbyes to Bruce.

What he didn't expect was for Dick to climb on the bed before he laid back propped on his elbows palming himself through his pants. The first Robin had let out a small moan at first before slipping the hand down his pants and underwear to stroke himself. The other hand had come up under his shirt to tease and pinch a nipple.

Jason had been stunned but kept watching. Watched as Dick peeled off his clothes, running his hands over his body to rub and tease the sensitive areas. Jason would have gulped but he didn't want to get caught so he kept as still as possible.

Dick arched his back like a cat as he crawled onto his hands and knees before bringing up to fingers to his mouth to suck on them. He licked them thoroughly before pushing them deep into his mouth sucking them like it was a cock. He was even moaning in time with the fingers before he pulled them out.

The hand slid under him as Jason watched Dick tease his entrance slowly moaning a little deeper before he pressed them in panting, and groaning. Not enough preparation for them but it didn't seem like Dick minded.

A part of Jason screamed that it was Bruce's bed and what the hell was Dick doing, well the other part wanted to taste that sweet lean body. Something started to stir as he continued to watch. The fingers pushed into that tight ring of muscle until it reached the knuckles. Dick gasped softly before he started to thrust his fingers in and out slowly picking up speed.

Reaching down carefully Jason started to palm himself as he watched Dick finger fuck himself. That image should not exist. However it did. Ad Jason wanted that. It wasn't like Jason was the kind of person to just stand by if he wanted something.

Dick yelped in shock pulling his fingers out as Jason jumped out of the closet. "J-Jason?!"

Ignoring the sputtering Jason rushed onto the bed stripping himself quickly before grabbing Dick and pushing him onto his knees before climbing on top of him and shoving two of his fingers into that tight heat.

"Ahhh!" Dick moaned arching into the touch moving his knees again.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?"

"Yes~" Dick purred huskily pushing his hips back in time with Jason's fingers. "Ahh, come on Jason, let's skip to the good part."

"Look at you," Jason replied his voice deeper with lust as he leaned over on the smaller male's back licking his neck. "You don't even want to be fully prepared. What is it Dickiebird, you like it a little rough?"

"Mmm, yeah," Dick replied falling to his elbows.

Chuckling Jason reached around to pump the other's harden cock. It was slick with precum and was twitching in his palm wanting to come. Giving it a small squeezed he was grinning hen Dick moaned loudly bucking into the touch.

Removing his fingers he was meant with a frustration growl. Getting up more on his knees Jason rubbed his cock over the opening moaning himself as he felt the pucker quiver pleasantly. Dick let out what sounded almost like a sob. Oh, he wanted it bad.

"J-Jason, come on, I need you inside me."

Gulping Jason rubbed up and down twice before teasing the entrance with the tip of his length. Dick sighed happily pressing back. Slowly Jason pushed the head inside feeling the intense heat. Shit, Dick was hot inside and he wasn't even all the way in!

Pushing in slowly Jason started to pant along with Dick. It was amazingly tight and the heat was incomparable. He was only half way in when he lost his control and thrusted all the way into Dick who cried out in mixed pleasure and pain.

Leaning over him, Jason kissed the pale neck as his hands played with the nipples and weeping member trying to distract from the pain. Dick leaned his head back and their lips met is a fight. Jason thought it was amusing that Dick was trying to dominate his mouth when he was inside him already.

Smirking against those moaning lips he started to thrust slowly loving the muffled moans that happened in time with the movements. The kiss was broken when Jason found a certain spot making the older bird moan loudly his face flushing.

Keeping that angle Jason picked up his sped as they started to get slick with sweat. Groaning he frowned before pulling out suddenly making Dick cry out before he flipped him over and pushed his legs apart. Shit this guy was flexible. Pinning someone like this would hurt but Dick was moaning and panting with a smile up at him as Jason pounded into him letting waves of pleasure wash over them.

"Ahh, Jason, yes!" Dick cried out wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh, god, faster!"

"You asked for it, Goldie."

"Aaaaah, yessss….!"

They continued for a few minutes both moaning loudly, calling each other's name, and the slick sound of skin against skin. Suddenly Dick screamed arching up further tightening impossibly around Jason as he came. The tight restricting heat forced Jason to release into the warm body. Shallowly he thrusted a few last time to ride out the orgasm.

Reaching up Dick pulled Jason down to press their lips against before the second bird collapsed onto him their foreheads together holding on tightly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before both silently cried thinking of their lost Father.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
